pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jailbreak Tunnel
Jailbreak Tunnel, also called Jailbreak or JT, is a PMU 7 dungeon that is north-east of Exbel, near the Jail. A Pokémon with the move Cut is required to get to the entrance. It is the first dungeon to offer Steel- and Dark-type Pokémon. There are 12 Floors in this dungeon, with a boss at the ending of the dungeon (taking the regular staircase at 12) and mini-bosses that can be on accessed Floors 3, 6, 9 and 12. Collecting the Rusty Keys from the mini-bosses allows you to get the treasure in the Buried Sanctum. There is a storyline that this dungeon is used to escape from the Jail. A Zorua investigates Jailbreak Tunnel. Attributes JailbreakTunnelScenery1.png|Floors 1-6 JailbreakTunnelScenery2.png|Floors 7-12 Floors 1-6 The first half is elongated and the ground is a gray color, with skulls and black grass scattered around and a blackish color. Floors 3 and 6 have a second set of stairs that are brown with a sign next to them that will lead to jail cells with mini-bosses. Aggron will also spawn on floors that lead to jail cells. There is very light darkness. Floors 7-12 The second set of brown stairs are on Floor 9 and 12, with Aggron respectively spawning on those floors. The flooring also turns a darker shade of grey, otherwise the setting is the same. Bosses Meowth This is a prisoner boss and can be fought if the player takes the alternate stairs on Floor 3. }} Boss Drop: * 66 Poké * Apple * Ether * First Rusty Key * Meowth's Charm Before Fighting: *''Meowth'': Meeow!~ Meee? (Hiya stranger! Do I know you?) *''Meowth'': Meee! Me-meoww. Me. Owww! (I don't know why I'm here either...) *''Meowth'': M'aw! Meee. Me-me! Ow? Nurf! (I don't get it! Jailed for filling my belly? That's sick!) *''Meowth'': ...Meeeow! M-meowth! (Heh, at least I don't have to chase food here!) *''Meowth'': Meeee! Meo-- *''Meowth'': I SMELL FOOD! *''Meowth'': Wait, wha- I mean, mmeee! meowth~ *''Meowth'': Owwie! Meee-owie. (I smell delicious food! I'll fight you for it, if I have to...) *''Meowth'': Mee! Owth! (Paws crossed, haeeee-yaaah!) Drowzee This is a prisoner boss and can be fought if the player takes the alternate stairs on Floor 6. }} Boss Drop: * Second Rusty Key * Ether * Leppa Berry * Oran Berry * Pecha Berry * Sitrus Berry Before Fighting: *''Drowzee'': Are you a guard...? *''Drowzee'': ... *''Drowzee'': Or did those cursed Marill send you here!? *''Drowzee'': ...Oh how I hate them! *''Drowzee'': Hrmph....But I need worry not! *''Drowzee'': Once I'm rich! Once I'm out of here...I-I shall get my revenge! *''Drowzee'': ..Gwauuuarfh, yes..! *''Drowzee'': But for that, I must defeat you, guard! And get my key! *''Drowzee'': --Stop lying! I know you're a guard! *''Drowzee'': And a stupid one too! You dropped the wrong key, you numbskull...I wonder who's cell it actually belongs to... *''Drowzee'': In any case...I must retrieve my key... *''Drowzee'': Give me my key...NOW! Purrloin This is a prisoner boss and can be fought if the player takes the alternate stairs on Floor 9. }} Boss Drop: * Third Rusty Key * Stolen Jewel * Stolen Pearl Before Fighting: *''Purrloin'': Kekekeke! A visitor? :The Purrloin seems to be deep in thought. :(Purrloin: I wonder if he's the one that I took that key from...) *''Purrloin'': Oh, hun! Ignore my useless pondering. I question my very sanity in this cell, keke! *''Name: (....) *''Purrloin: Pick pocket? ...That's a bit blunt, no? *''Purrloin'': I'd like to call myself...A survivor! Or an artist! It's a talent after all, ya know.. *''Purrloin'': They don't call me Swift Paws for nuffin! *''Purrloin'': I warn you! When I'm done with you...All you'll see is a blur...Fading away with your precious possessions! Kekeke! *''Purrloin'': Catch me if you can!~ Sableye This is a prisoner boss and can be fought if the player takes the alternate stairs on Floor 12. }} Boss Drop: * 66 Poké * Dark Diamond * Shiny Stone * Fourth Rusty Key * Stolen Jewel * Big Mushroom Before Fighting: *''Sableye'': Oof! me sees more light...Bright light! *''Sableye'': It is...So nice. Me like! *''Sableye'': Do you have some shiny...? *''Sableye'': ...If you will not give me some Shiny... *''Sableye'': Me must FORCE you to give Shiny! Magnezone and Aggron If the player takes the stairs on the final floor, the player is confronted by a Magnezone and the same Aggron from earlier. Magnezone scolds Aggron, while Zorua tells the player that it failed. Zorua is chased off by Magnemite, with Magnezone and Aggron fighting the player. After defeat, they vow revenge and leave. Boss Drop: * 200 Poké (Aggron) * Nugget (Magnezone) * Mushroom (Magnezone) Before Fighting: *''Zorua'': ...Arghh..You twisted fools! Why, why must you blind yourself with such arrogance.. *''Magnezone'': Bzzzt...what's this? You still have the courage to bad mouth us!? Bzzt.. *''Magnezone'': We're not the ones corrupted here. Bzzt. *''Magnezone'': Bzzz. Bzzt! *''Zorua'': Urrp..I'm exhausted.. :The Zorua looks around in surprise *''Zorua'': ...Name! I...I lost. I failed...I failed to preserve justice.. *''Magnezone'': Bzzt. What's this, you brought a friend? Bzzz. *''Magneone'': Bzzzzt! WARDEN! IS THIS YOUR DOING!? *''Aggron'': I-I'm sorry boss... *''Aggron'': I assure you, it shall never happen again! *''Magnezone'': Bzzt...we must take care of this now. MINIONS, AFTER THE ZORUA! *''Zorua'': .... *''Zorua'': Bleh...I'll be retreating for now... *''Zorua'': May you succeed, Name *''Magnemite'': Bzzt! *''Magnemite'': Bzzt! Bzzt! *''Magnezone'': Bzzt. Now, now you must see what the fate is of those, who deny my absolute judgement.. *''Magnezone'': Those, those who dare defy the great law..Bzzt. *''Magnezone'': Bzzzt! *''Aggron'': Kekeke! I'd best join too...now to get back at you, Name! *''Aggron'': Here we come! After Defeating: *''Magnezone'': Bzzzt! Bzzt! We have been defeated. *''Magnezone'': Bzzzz! This is not over yet. Not over, I tell you! *''Aggron'': ...Gah...Youuuu! *''Aggron'': ...Urp...Gyuuurh! Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs Dungeon Objective The goal of this dungeon is to collect all the Rusty Keys to access the Buried Sanctum. Keys can be dropped by each of the prisoners which can then be used to open a chamber to the left of the entrance. Meowth can only be found here through its egg. Tips * Bring something to heal/prevent paralysis and poison as there is nothing to cure them in this dungeon. * Bring food and HP/PP restoration items due to this dungeon lacking any of those. (barring Grimy Food) * Bring a Pokémon that has Frisk and something that allows travel through walls if you are searching for Meowth's egg. Trivia *Jailbreak Tunnel is an escape route for prisoners for the Jail. *Previously, the dungeon was a eight floor layout with a small room containing a Meowth. The Meowth would say that he had found the tunnel first. There were also a hidden Tiny Mushroom and 69 Poké. *The dungeon's entrance was moved and given a change in appearance when it was revamped to its current look. Videos __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Dungeons